Ninja Re Bang Bang
|artist= (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ) |year=2012 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Hard |nogm=9 |pc= |gc= |lc= |pictos= 213 |nowc=NinjaRiBangBang |perf = Aurélie Serine }} " (Ninja Re Bang Bang)" by (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl based off of a ninja. She has brown curly hair and is dressed in a black and blue ninja costume, containing lighting bolts and triangles, turquoise sneakers, a green belt and a yellow bandana. She is carrying a black katana on her back. At the end of the routine, the dancer transforms into a tree stump with cherry blossoms. Background The background is a dojo with several rooms. The first room has a blue wall with ice cream-like substance and shuriken stars. That wall turns orange and has a shuriken pattern. The second room has a wall with pink clouds and a lightning bolt. The third room has an orange wall with shuriken stars changing into birds. Next is a pow-like symbol with a color-changing backdrop, various shuriken stars, and colored clones of the dancer. After that, the dojo appears again but has slight changes to it. It has no wall, two pillars, and a blue Kyoto-like scenery with confetti and a koi fish. This rotation repeats for the next verse and chorus. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 and 9: Put your right arm and right leg up quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 6: Turn your body sideways and point towards the screen with your right hand. Gold Move 3: '''Bend down, put your left foot behind your right foot and point to the right. '''Gold Move 5: Similar to Gold Move 3 but you point both hands in a direction so that they are visible. Gold Move 7: Stand up straight and slam both arms down with your palms visible. quikscrash_f_gold.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 and 9 NRBB GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8 and 9 in-game youfinger_p_gold.png|Gold Move 2, 6 NRBB GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 6 in-game poseninja_p_gold.png|Gold Move 3 NRBB GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game poseninja2_p_gold.png|Gold Move 5 NRBB GM4.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game poseninja3_p_gold.png|Gold Move 7 NRBB GM5.gif|Gold Move 7 in-game Trivia *''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' and Proud Mary hold the tied record for the most gold moves in one routine, with a total of 9 Gold Moves (Gold Move 8 of Proud Mary is not accounted for score in Just Dance 2). *''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' is the third song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the series, after PonPonPon and Tsukematsukeru. * The dancer's tongue is briefly shown to be blue. * A part of the fifth Gold Move pictogram is hard to see, because the shading effect blends with the white background. * Every time the dancer does the first, fourth, eight and ninth Gold Move, the sliding door behind her gets cut in half. * The dancer resembles Kyary Pamyu Pamyu from the music video. * Some of the moves from the chorus come from the original choreography. Gallery Ninjaribangbang cover generic.png|''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' (にんじやワばんばん) Ninjaribangbang cover albumcoach.png| cover YAHOO.png|''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' on the Just Dance Wii U menu LETSPLAY.png|Coach selection screen NinjaRiBangBang AVATAR.png|Avatar on Just Dance Wii U Sf;.jpg|Gameplay Dojo_ice-cream_3.jpg|Background BG_001_BG_950_japanese garden final.jpg|Background 2 Videos Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninja Re Bang Bang Ninja Re Bang Bang - Just Dance Wii U References Site Navigation de:Ninja Re Bang Bang fr:Ninja Re Bang Bang zh:忍者棒棒 ja:にんじやワばんばん Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu